


Rose

by maxsfreckles



Series: Life is One-Shots [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluffyfest, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by anon: max gives kate a rose on v-day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

Crying became as easy as breathing to Kate these past couple of weeks

Victoria trashed her room yet again, spray painting "Jesus doesn't give a fuck." on her walls, & spreading condoms all over the floor and her bed. 

She never thought she'd spend Valentine's Day this way; face down on her desk, sobbing because of a stupid viral video.

_Maybe I should just end it. No one cares about me anyways. Nobody._

Kate thought, wiping the tears falling from her glassy eyes with a tissue.

Her green eyes scanned the room for anything to aid her in her suicide, but she found nothing. 

_Maybe He's trying to tell me something. He knows what's good for me, but these have been the absolute worst weeks of my life._

"Kate...?" Max said as she knocked on her door and walked in, interrupting her thoughts. A concerned expression filling her face once she saw Kate on the desk.

"Are you alright?" she asked and walked over swiftly, placing her hand on the girl's back, rubbing it soothingly.

Kate sobbed at the girl's touch, but out of happiness and relief. _Someone does care._

Max grabbed a chair and sat down next to the girl, calming her down by rubbing her back and listening intently to what she had on her mind.

She talked about how Victoria trashed her room, and about how awful she felt these days. Every time she said something, Max always knew what to say or do. Kate felt so at ease in her presence. 

She embraced Max in a long hug, nuzzling her head on the curve of the girl's neck.

Kate stayed in that position for a while, and blushed when she realized she was there for over a minute. 

She pulled away, looking at her bashfully. 

Max smiled shyly, and revealed something she was holding behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." she said sheepishly, exposing a purple rose.

Kate felt her cheeks turn crimson as she took a hold of the rose in her hands.

Its petals were so bright, full of life and beautiful. It made her stomach flutter when she realized that Max gave her this.

She gave her a sense of happiness in a seemingly endless nightmare.

And hope. 

"Thank you." Kate said, her face beaming with happiness.

"Any time, Kate."


End file.
